


Don't Forget

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Abby gets proactive in her response to the most recent memo from Human Resources. Stand-alone conclusion to the memo fics A Fresh Start, We Are Who We Are and Healthy Agents Healthy Agency. Set around season 10.





	Don't Forget

From: Abigail Sciuto.  
To: Human Resources Division.  
CC: All NCIS Employees. (Do **not** print for special agent L. J. Gibbs. He knows everything.).  
Subject: Treating Your Colleagues With Respect.

Dear Colleagues,  
I did not appreciate the tone of your last memo. If the Human Resources team wants to be invited to my Halloween Party this year please, please, please don't forget:  
1\. That special agent McGee is usually a white hat hacker but imagine the damage evil Tim could do.  
2\. That _very_ special agent DiNozzo has learned a lot from his dating misadventures. Did you hear about Lt. Pam Kim?  
2\. That agent David may not 'remember all the names' from her time with the Kidon unit but she does know 18 ways to kill using just a paperclip.  
3\. That I know how to kill and leave no forensic traces.  
4\. That Dr Mallard loves talking to/learning from dead bodies. The fresher the better!  
5\. Gibbs.  
Abigail Sciuto. Forensic scientist.  
P.S. - Did you fall for it? Happy April Fools Day. Love, Abby. :)


End file.
